Benedict the Worm
Agent W is a worm. His real name is Benedict and so far he is the only agent identified as Agent W. At first it was thought that he works for The Agency and reports to Major Monogram but in The rise of legs, it was revealed that he works for the evil S.A.F organization. In Isculla, Agent C ate him, but he survived and eventually made his way out of Agent C's body. Agent W can also talk thanks to a vocal cord nanobot inside of him like the rest of the S.A.F. He is also great friends with fellow spy/scientist, Serum. As an O.W.C.A agent It is not known what missions Agent W has gone on or who his nemesis is, but it is known he was in Major Monogram's division. As a S.A.F agent It IS known however, that Agent W was ordered to install himself as an agent for the O.W.C.A on Flaming Centipede's orders. He is also Flaming Centipede's second-in command, even though he is not an arthropod. In The Rise of Legs Agent W stole codes and microchips from Major Monogram's office and was to deliver them to Flaming Centipeed, his superior in the organization. Perry was sent to retrieve them and encountered Agent W in a bog. As a result both engaged in battle, with Agent W winning, leaving Perry in a coma. The O.W.C.A then sent out agents to capture Agent W to stop him from succeeding in his mission for Flaming Centipede. Unfortunely Agent W succeded in his mission and prepared himself for the upcoming hunt for him, after Tele informed about the lockdown that the S.A.F dealt to the O.W.C.A he decided to not take so much equipment, but still took some, just to be safe. He then engaged Perry in a rematch, but was eventually defeated and taken to the O.W.C.A's prison. Agent W was said to be one of the S.A.F's best agents, his only known missions were to deliver some microchips and computer codes from Major Monogram's office and test out the Vampire Formula, both of these missions were sucessful but Agent W suffered from two consequnces that were getting caught and defeated by Perry and getting eaten by Agent C. Agent W somehow managed to escape Agent C's belly however, in The Crinch. Agent W said he didn't want to talk about it while he and King Horseshoe Crab were confined to the S.A.F hospital, making it likely that he escaped by way of defecation. Abilities Due to being an earthworm, Agent W can burrow into the ground, he is quite skilled at it, doing so at amazing speeds, he can even move quickly aboveground, Agent W can move at speeds fast enough to dodge an attack from Perry. He is also skilled at sword fighting because he normally activates a set of mechcanical arms to make fighting easier, when active, the robotic arms make him a very deadly opponent in combat. He was also able to put Perry in a coma without even getting scratched at all, something that Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dennis, and even The Regurgitator were unable to do. He is also a good robot driver, piloting a robotic battle armor with ease. He can also sense even the slightest movement.﻿ ﻿ Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Fanon Works Category:Animals Category:Agents